


SAMMY NOW!

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year old Sam, Devious Dean, Dialogue, Embarrassed Sam, Explanations, Implied Underage, Insecure Sam, Kitty Ears, M/M, Magical Boys, Maid Cafes, Maid Sam, Pervy Gabriel, Pervy Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, RP, Sam searching up 'Sam Winchester R18' online, Shopping, Straightforwardness, Threesome - M/M/M, cosplaying, imaginations, implied bottom Sam, perverts, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna..."</p>
<p>Lucifer and Gabriel want to do lots of things with their Sam, but sadly, Sam has refused. That doesn't stop them from explaining what they want to do with Sam to his older brother.</p>
<p>Artwork has been added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAMMY NOW!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or its characters. This is based off of a song by Hatsune Miku and Luka Megurine. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

  
[SAMMY NOW! ](http://littleredscarfdi.deviantart.com/art/SAMMY-NOW-620012187) by [LittleRedScarfdi](http://littleredscarfdi.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)" /> />

"I wanna to go shopping with Sammich, and unexpectedly I'll grab his hand in mine and he's face will turn red in embarrassment as he quickly tries to go ahead of me. But I'll pull him back and say, 'you know this is a date right, why are you trying to run ahead of me?' With a grin on my face, but he'll quickly stutter out like 'wh-what are you talking about, you idiot?' And try to leave again."

"That's all fairly innocent, little brother. But I would love to hug Sammy so tight. Trembling with excitement I would pin him down in my embrace. Of course, you would be on the other side, kissing along his neck. It would even better if he was asleep, then he would wake up to us pleasuring his body. He would blush and say, 'really? At this time in the morning?' We would just laugh and continue our ministrations." 

"But, he would bite our arm! It's okay to bite, Sammy!" 

"Guys, I don't want my brother's sex life explained to me-"

"Guys! Shut up! This is classified as harassment, right?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam-I-Am. We're only telling the truth!"

"Keep your dirty perverted thoughts to yourself!" 

"You know, you would look so cute with cat ears-" 

"Luci, I said-"

"Yeah, he would! It would be a good idea to put them on while he's asleep. Then, we should see how long it takes him to realise they're on his head. But before me or you could stop him, he would be outside and come back later in the evening screaming at us. 'Dean tormented me!' 'Why did you put these stupid things on me?' He would question, but I would say, 'you look cute as a kitty, Sammich.'" 

"I want to pamper Sammy so much. He would be the centre of my attention. Though, because he's not used to it, he would have a red face all the time. I would angrily glare at anyone who dared to give him too much of the wrong attention though. I want to spoil our Sammy more!" 

"I want to do whatever I can to stop our little bunny from searching 'Sam Winchester R-18' on Pixiv or a porny Tumblr blog." 

"Look, he's blushing now!" 

"You guys are so unbelievable! My brother is right here!" 

"No, no, it's fine. I'm interested in what they are talking about to be honest. This is good prank material."

"Is-is that a camcorder? Dean, what the hell?" 

"Shut up, Sammy. You two continue." 

"At a Supernatural convention, I want Sammy to cosplay as me. I would subconsciously move my focus from his obviously smaller crotch to his eyes, causing him to turn away and say, 'I'm changing back.' Causing me to frantically chase after him, and try to convince him to keep the outfit on." 

"Ah~ it'll be so nice to awake to a younger Baby Moose, maybe when he was 16 or something. We would be his guardian angels and help him when Dean isn't present. We would sit at the dinner table and I would think how to start a conversation. I would feel apologetic for making him use a pink bowl. After the meal, being the ever loving house wife he is, he would offer to do the dishes. But we would quickly stand and say, 'no, no, we'll do it.' Because y'know, we're polite as Hell." 

"You know what would be cool? Going into a maid café and see Sammy working with the short black maid dress. It wouldn't matter he was a man, he looked girlish enough to pass as a woman. He would be flustered to see us, his reaction startled as he tried to explain his situation. But we would be mesmerised by his revealed, milky white thighs." 

"But, since he's so formal, I would try and gear the conversation towards something that would cause me to say, 'you don't have to be so tense, Sammy boy.' He would then reply with, 'y-yes, sir.' And oh, would we get riled up."

"A couple of days later, when Samsung is researching, he would come across a weird Anime website. He would murmur to himself, 'magical boy, huh?' I would want to say to him, 'if Sambrador was a magical boy, he would be MagicaSam,' but since I would be met with a bitter smile I kept the thought to myself." 

"You two are unbelievable..." 

"When Sammy comes home tired from a hunt, he would sit on the couch beside me and lean on me slightly. He would keep me warm if he fell asleep like that. Gabe would come in next, and we would rearrange ourselves carefully so we wouldn't wake him. I would be up against the arm of the couch, Sammy boy on my chest, his head lolling to the side on my collar bone. You would sit underneath his long, lanky legs, rubbing them so they would be warm." 

"Don't forget, we would wrap our wings around him, protecting him from the big bad world." 

"Because we want our little Sammy to be innocent and protected." 

"It would be nice to have Sammich lean forward and try to place his lips against mine. But, feeling uneasy, however, having the urge to lean in as well, I would flick his forehead teasingly so I would look cool." 

"I think it would be lovely to run into Sammy in the streets while he was wearing his black rimmed glasses. He would try to make excuses like, 'I usually wear contacts,' but I would say, 'you look so sexy with glasses on y'know,' he would hang his head and stay quiet in embarrassment." 

"I wanna get a text from Samalam that says, 'I've loved you for a really long time,' and feel startled. Because, Sam's never straightforward like this, we're usually the ones taking charge, especially in bed. Though, to appear cool, I would reply, 'haha, you're funny.' Then get all worked up and excited from his next text. 'Oopsies, but you're the only kind of person I can send this type of text to.' Hopefully I would get another text that says, 'just kidding of course!' Then become jaded and unable to believe anything anymore." 

"Eh? Speaking of, where did Sammy go?" 

"Oh, he left a while ago. While you two were nattering on, he ran out of the bunker, saying he would be back in a while. You guys embarrassed him, more than necessary to be honest..." 

"We couldn't help it, he's so adorable. Our little bunny moose..."

"He should be back soon, we better get ready for tonight. Gonna have to make it up to him with lots of cuddles and snuggles and kisses and lots and lots of fuc-" 

"SHUT UP YOU TWO."

"Oh, he's back." 

"Hey, Sammy!" 

"You two... You're so unbelievable."

"You love us anyway!" 

"Yeah, I really do..."

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head while I was playing Rin-Chan Now in Project Diva F. ^^ it's not something I usually do, but I wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
